Polymer materials (PolyEthylene EP, polypropylene PP, PVC, FRP etc. . . . ) are materials widely used fro the production of underground pipelines, serving for the distribution of water, gaz, electricity, telecommunications.
In this regard, polymers tend to become active competitors to cast iron, which is still the main material used fro the distribution of water.
Despite the numerous benefits shown by polymer materials and particularly polyethylene with respect to cast iron (welded network, auto-stop, flexible, adapting to the movements of the ground, which do not corrode . . . ), there is still an obstacle preventing its generalized use: the positioning after the installation. Indeed, known identification techniques use electromagnetic characteristics of ferrous materials.
The polymers are insensitive and therefore do not allow such identification of the location. Generally speaking, by nature, plastic pipes are inert and difficult to detect once buried within the ground. Only geographic surveys can achieve to situate them. But the urban environment evolves, making difficult any accurate and comprehensive view of the basement. Every year, several thousand of pipelines are accidentally pulled, with potentially significant consequences.
Such is the technical problem to be solved by the present invention.